


things you said with my lips at your neck

by Windian



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Tales of Berseria Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windian/pseuds/Windian
Summary: Every night, you devour her again.





	things you said with my lips at your neck

Every night, you devour her again.

Seres is your sister, but at the same time, she isn't. She might have Celica's face but your sister's emotions had never run so hot: never such deep burning anger, never such scorching passion. Celica never left you feeling the way you do: blood burning in your veins, feeling like you might boil dry and turn to dust. Lips at her neck as your fangs closed around flesh, licking the very salt from her skin. Your bodies press together, but you want to get closer, closer even than your own cursed flesh.

“Velvet, I wanted you to do it,” Seres had said, once upon a nightmare. “Even had I survived, I would have given myself to you before long.”

You devour it all: her hatred, her grief, her anger. In return, she offers up the only intimacy she can offer; that of blood and flesh and bone.

 


End file.
